russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
This is the list of programs that are being broadcast by IBC television network in the Philippines. The majority of the programs shown on the network are created by IBC Entertainment TV division under the unit of Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo. IBC Entertainment TV is responsible for original programs ranging from musical and variety shows, lifestyle and showbiz talk shows, comedy and gag shows, and sitcoms. Original and adapted telenovelas and drama anthologies and drama anthologies are produced by IBC, and Filipino-dubbed anime series and cartoons are produced by IBC Animation, children and educational programs are produced by IBC Lingkod Kapinoy Foundation, while news, public service and documentary programs are produced by IBC News and Current Affairs under Media ng Bayan. IBC also acquires and syndicates program formats from abroad most of which are game and reality shows. The remaining airtime of IBC is dedicated to acquired Mexican and Asian dramas from South Korea and Taiwan, Pinoy movies under Viva Films and animated movies from the United States and other countries. Sports programs of IBC that includes the professional basketball leagues like the National Basketball Association (NBA) via Solar Sports and the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) via Sports5. IBC also shows TV specials, sporting and awarding events, as well as and the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election coverage Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV. For the previously aired defunct programs shows of this, see List of shows aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or List of dramas of IBC. Current programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year it debuted in parentheses. 'Local drama' 'Primetime' * Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (2016, produced by Mars Ravelo Komiks Characters, Inc.) * Merlyna (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * Till My Heartaches End (2018) 'Daytime' * Chacha (2017, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * Little Alonzo (2018) * Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) 'Weekends' * Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (2014) * BFF (2018) Foreign (TreseBella) * Emergency Couple (2018, licensed by Content K Co. Ltd. and licensed by tvN) * I Love Lee Tae-ri (2017, produced by Movie Rock and licensed by tvN) 'Animation' Tokusatsu * Kamen Rider Build (2018, produced by Toei Company) Cartoons * Dora the Explorer (2017, also broadcast on Nickelodeon) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2014, also broadcast on ABS-CBN and Nickelodeon) * The Fairly OddParents (2014, also broadcast on Nickelodeon) *''Winx Club'' (2012-2016, 2018, produced by Rainbow S.r.l.) *''World of Winx'' (2017, produced by Rainbow S.r.l. ) 'Anime' * Eyeshield 21 (2017, produced by Gallop) * Kirarin Revolution (2012-2014, 2016, produced by Synergy SP) * Voltes V (1980-1986, 1989, 1992, 2017, produced by Toei Animation) 'IBC Sports' 'Local sports' * PBA on IBC (1996-2003, 2011; simulcast on TV5, PBA Rush, Radyo5 92.3 News FM, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and Sports5.ph) * Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow (1996–2001 under Vintage Television, 2017) 'Foreign sports' * NBA on IBC (1977–1986, aired on Vintage Television, 1996–1999; Viva Sports, 2000–2001; and Solar Sports, 2002–2004, 2011, also aired on S+A, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * WNBA on IBC (1997-2001, 2015 from June to October; also aired on S+A, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) Variety shows * APO Tanghali Na! (2014) * Dingdong n' Lani (2014) * Hey it's Fans Day! (2014) 'Comedy' 'Sitcoms' * Iskul Bukol ''(1977-1990, re-aired in 2013, 2017, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * ''Maya Loves Sir Chief (2013) 'Gag show' * T.O.D.A.S. (formerly Happy T.O.D.A.S.) (1981-1989, 2010) 'Talk shows' * Morning Kris (2017) * Showbiz Unlimited (2015) 'Game shows' * Don't Forget the Lyrics! (2017, licensed from 20th Television) * Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (2000-2002, produced by Viva Television; 2010, licensed from Celador) 'Reality show' * Born to be a Superstar (2012, produced by Viva Television) 'Newscasts' * Express Balita (1998; simulcast on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) ** Express Balita Weekend (2010; DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) * IBC Newsbreak (1992-1994, 2014) * News Team 13 (2011; DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2014) 'Current affairs' * Forum ni Randy (2013; also broadcast on INN) * Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (2017; also broadcast on INN)Duterte TV, radio show, newspaper to go nationwide in August|publisher=[[Philippine Daily Inquirer]|date=July 7, 2016|accessdate=July 7, 2016] Public service * Bitag: The New Generation (2004–2011, 2012; also broadcast on INN) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013; also broadcast on INN) * Lingkod Kapinoy (2017; also broadcast on INN) * What's Up Doc? (2016; simulcast on INN) Infotainment * Chinatown TV (formerly FilChi) (2010, produced by Horizon of The Sun Communications) * Cooltura (2011-2015, 2018) 'Educational' * KapinoyLand (2012) 'Religious' * El Shaddai (1992) * Family TV Mass (2002-2014, 2015, produced by MCFI-SVD; simulcast on INN) * Jesus Miracle Crusade (1975-1995, 2011) * Power to Unite (2010-2011, October 22, 2017) *''Shalom with Fr. Archie C. Guiriba, OFM'' (1998-2000, May 14-July 30, 2017, December 17, 2017) 'Infomercials' * TV Shop Philippines (2015; also broadcast on DZTV TeleTrese amd INN) 'Movie blocks and special presentations' * IBCinema (1975-1986, 2016) * Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema (2016) * Sunday Sinemaks (1998–2003, 2010) Regional programming 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio and TV-6 Mountain Province) * Express Balita Cordillera * IBC Newsbreak Baguio 'Visayas' Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * Dakbayan sa Sugbo * Express Balita Bisaya * IBC Newsbreak Cebu *''INC TV Block'' **''Ang Tamang Daan'' **''That's in the Bible'' * Sinulog Festival Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) * 12 Under Club * Dinagyang Festival * Express Balita Ilonggo * IBC Newsbreak Iloilo * Ikaw Kabuhi Ko IBC-6 Palo, Leyte * Birada (teleradyo news program) (simulcast on DYMP 1566 Radyo ng Bayan Palo, Leyte and Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte) (MJS Media Convergence) * Express Balita Leyte (regional news program) * Go Leyte (a travel show conceptualized by the Leyte Pride Project, the provincial government of Leyte and the Department of Tourism in this region that will showcase culture, tradition, cuisine, history and different tourist attractions of the province.) (January 14, 2014-present) * Good Morning Leyte (teleradyo news program) (simulcast on DYMP 1566 Radyo ng Bayan Palo, Leyte and Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte) (MJS Media Convergence) * IBC Newsbreak Leyte * Music and Jam (July 29, 2013-present) (a music variety show. You can text our VJs at: Mersie: 09463945143, Mira: 09294720616, Mich: 09361256070) (simulcast on DYMP 1566 Radyo ng Bayan Palo, Leyte and Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte) * (advertisement: Province of Leyte - Official Seal, IACAT TV (1343 Actionline)) 'Mindanao' Chavacano (IBC TV-13 Zamboanga) *''Accion na Trese'' (IBC-13 Zamboanga) Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) * Express Balita Davaoeno * IBC Newsbreak Davao Upcoming programs 'Local drama' *''Valerina'' (2018) *''Now That I Have You'' (2018) *''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Until Forever'' (2018) *''Kahit Kailan'' (Sue Ramirez-Gerald Santos drama) (2018) *''The Story of a School Girl'' (2018) *''Learning the Ways of Love'' (Heaven Peralejo) (2018) *Rapunzel (Janella Salvador) (2018) Adaptation *''Mars Ravelo's Dragonna'' (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Enteng Kabisote'' (2018) *''Carlo J. Caparas' Lumuhod Ka sa Lupa'' (2018) *''I Remember You'' (2018) 'Fantasy' *''Tasya Fantasya'' (March 12, 2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) 'Comedy' *''Oh My Joyce!'' (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) 'Asian drama (TreseBella)' Koreanovelas *''Childless Comfort'' (2018) *''Cinderella and Four Knights'' (2018) *''A New Leaf'' (2018) *''Inspiring Generation'' (2018) *''Monstar'' (2018) *''Who Are You?'' (2018) References See also * Television overview * IBC * 2013 Philippine TV Ratings * List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * List of IBC specials aired External links * [https://www.ibc.com.ph/ IBC] — Official website of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * [https://news.ibc.com.ph/ IBC News] — Official website and news portal of IBC News * [https://inn.yahoo.com/ INN] on Yahoo! Philippines * [https://www.facebook.com/ibc13 IBC] on Facebook Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists